Mistaken
by Elysian Prince
Summary: I think my writing skills got a little rusty from the break, but... I ain't dead yet folks. SonAmy. Rated M for later chapters.


**Mistaken**

**Another Story brought to you by Infinity Warrior**

**Note: For those wondering where i've been, don't worry, I ain't gone yet.**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

><p>Sonic smiled as the bright rays of the sun shone upon him. Running along to his girlfriends house, whom he very much loved with all of his heart. He very much hoped to be with her forever.<p>

Stop.

Blinded, was he by her love. The truth is that it was cloudy and about to rain, as Sonic ran over to Sally Acorn's house.

He stopped in a field, dimmed by the sky and lightly colored. Sonic bent down on one knee, to pick a small Asteraceae, for her personally. As he got up, he also put it up to his nose, and sniffed it gently, smelling the sweet scent of the flower. A second smile crept upon his face, as he imagined her face. She had always loved Daises, or so she had told him.

Sonic could bear no longer to see his beloved. He dashed towards Sally's house, with full intentions to kiss her upon sight. As the house became into view, he smiled as he imagined the happy look on her face when she saw him. All the emotions in the air, both exciting to him and her.

His feet swiftly carried him to the front door, which he then stopped to fix his quills.

Suddenly, a moaning sound came from within the second story of the building. Sonic's ears perked up, both in a sense of being terrified, and possibly her cheating on him.

She wouldn't be cheating on him! She loves Sonic! '_Does she?'_ Sonic thought to himself as he saw a tree next to a window where the moaning was coming from. In reality, she had never responded saying, 'I love you' back to him, it was either a nod, a smile, or a humming voice!

She didn't love him!

Sonic felt angry as he climbed up the tree, to get to the branch on which he could see in her window. As he looked in the wide open window, he saw Sally making love with Fang the Weasel.

Something in his heart snapped at that moment. He climbed off of the tree slowly, and walked to her front door. As he pulled out the flower he had picked earlier, he dropped it on her doorstep and crushed it with his foot, as he ran off.

Sonic was at the brink of suicide at that moment. He had loved Sally, and she had loved him back, or so he thought. Two comforting places were available to him now. Home, or Amy Rose's house. He knew that she was heartbroken, when he fell in love with her.

Maybe it wasn't the best place.

Amy visited his house every week or so, just to stop by and say 'hi', but he knew that she wanted to see his face. In all honesty though, she was a happy sign of relief to him. But that didn't matter.

He arrived at his house and went inside, slamming the door shut on his way out. As he ran to the kitchen, he grabbed two bottles of his 115, and began taking shots of them, as he fell down on the couch.

Tears fell from his eyes and he kept drinking as many shots as he could. His eyes soon became bloodshot from the constant moisture of his tears and began to have thoughts about her running to him, and constantly apologizing.

Sadness filled the void of Sally.

On the table in front of him, was a partially drunk bottle of 115, and a full bottle of it. His eyes scanned the room, for anything helpful to him to lose this pain. He then spotted the .44 magnum handgun that Shadow had given to him on his birthday. Sonic got up and walked towards the gun, in hops that it would end his suffering.

As he weighed the gun in his hands, he looked at the chambers, and noticed that it was full. He stared at the gun for a short period of time, before putting it to his head, and putting his hand on the trigger.

One moment.

Two moments..

Three moments...

Sonic sighed as he set the gun down, he knew that suicide wasn't the way out of it. He knew that he would have to confront Sally about this, and personally break up with her, even though he knew that it would kill him emotionally, and she wouldn't take it well.

His house phone rang, and he turned his head over to it. Sonic sadly dragged himself over to the phone, and answered it.

Sonic: H-Hello?

Amy: Sonic? Is that you?

Sonic: Yea. What is it?

Amy: Are you ok Sonic?

Sonic: ...

Amy: Is it about Sally?

Sonic: ...

Amy: It is.

Sonic: Yes. *sniff*

Amy: Are you crying?

Sonic: No.

Amy: Do you mind if I come over?

Sonic: No. In fact I would prefer that.

Amy: Ok, i'll be right over. Don't do anything you'll regret Sonic!

At that last statement, Sonic hung the phone up. He realized that it would be good for him to see Amy again, since he hadn't seen her in awhile. Sally had always refused to let him see her, or anyone else for the past 2 years and Sonic now realized that letting her do that was very foolish.

After a 10 minute period of laying on his couch, crying, and drinking, there was a knock at Sonic's door. He walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal Amy, wearing a raincoat, with is pouring down outside.

"Come in." Sonic suggested, his voice sounding down. Amy stepped in, and took her raincoat and shoes off. He, walked off toward his living room, and sat on the couch, trying his best not to cry, but his sadness was telling the entire story.

She was shocked. Amy had never remembered Sonic ever being this sad before! Her best bet to find what it was, was to flatly ask him what happened. So that's what she did. Amy sat next to Sonic and pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly, he hugged back, and she heard tears coming from him.

"Shh. It's alright Sonic." she whispered into his ear. Sonic let loose all of his tears on Amy, possibly the only one who still cared for him. All of his friends tried to call his cell phone, but Sally had taken it from him. Amy was the only one who knew his house number, and whenever she called, Sally was in the room with him, so he could never answer it.

"Amy... Why?" Sonic asked, pleading for an answer, to a question he hasn't fully asked. "Why what Sonic?" she replied. "Why didn't you give up on me?" he questioned. Amy pulled him away from her shoulder, and looked at him straight in his bloodshot eyes, begging for love.

"I still love you Sonic." Amy told him. At that moment, she kissed Sonic, against every fiber of her body which was telling her not to. Sonic's eyes widened for a moment, in a short shock. He never expected Amy to kiss him, let alone still love him.

Even after all of the times he's rejected her, after all of the times he ran from her, after all of the times he didn't pick up her call, and even after him telling her that he was in love with Sally, she still loved him. His eyes closed slowly, just as the idea of Amy loving him, made him feel warm. It was the first time, that he felt a tingling in his heart, and it was the first time, that he kissed back to Amy.

Just a few seconds after this had started, it had ended, bringing a large amount of sadness back to Sonic. "Um... I think I should leave now." Amy stated, just as she got up. Something grabbed her arm, and she turned around to see it was Sonic, with a smile on his face.

"Amy.. C-Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked, his eyes begging her to stay with him. There was no thought with that answer. Amy jumped on him, and kissed him on the lips quickly. "After so long, i've finally heard those words from you. Yes Sonic. I'll stay with you." she told him, as a kiss was put upon his forehead. An immediate surge of happiness flew through Sonic, just like he was before Sally had dragged him away.

Sonic smiled, and hugged Amy. "Amy... I still want to check something. What was your pet name for me?" Sonic asked, testing Amy's memory. "You know I would never forget that Sonikku." she replied. "Of course I knew Ames." he said back.

They cuddled up together, throughout the rainstorm, as Amy told him what was going on for the past few years, as Sonic listened, and smiled the entire time. They fell asleep after three hours of talking, both, with smiles on their faces, and both, loving each other.

Little did they know of the menace that was going to tear them apart again.


End file.
